Strange and Beautiful
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: Chapter Three is now up. Ken finally confronts Aya about their feelings for eachother. Please R&R.
1. Strange and Beautiful

Disclaimer- I don't own the pretty boys.. though I am willing to take them off anyone's hands. Also I don't own the song 'Strange and Beautiful' by Aqualung, they do, obviously.  
  
Warning - Shounen AI, perhaps a little lime too.. AyaxKen and YoujixOmi.. though in this chapter it's more OmixYouji.. This should be the only chapter that has a song in it.. I was just inspired to do it after reading a hell of a lot of AyaKen.. a lot more than even a fangirl like me should read.  
  
//lyrics//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strange and Beautiful  
  
  
  
// I've been, watching your world from afar  
  
I've been, trying to be where you are  
  
And I've been, secretly falling apart //  
  
Aya handed the skillfully created bouquet to the young girl in front of him, as well as some change. It was amasing what these girls would pay for flowers as long as they were given by any of the four men who worked at the shop. The girl was blushing and thanking him, a strong blush across her cheek, but all he did was nod in return, he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were focused upon a certain brown haired nineteen-year old across the shop floor. Ken was too busy trying to fight off several high school girls to notice the looks Aya was giving him, each of the girls was trying to take something from him, the flowers he picked up for a bouquet, the flowerpot he had intended to use, even the decorative paper.  
  
After a few more moments of struggling and apologising to the girls for tugging away the objects so harshly, he had managed to put them on the table in the middle of the shop, he allowed the girls to watch him do his work but he was totally oblivious to the crimson haired man watching him as well. The red head didn't know precisely when he'd fallen for the ex J- Leaguer, just that he had done. They had only worked together for, well, it was under two years and it's only natural that you fall for someone in your work place, right? The fact that it was Ken never bothered him, he had had relationships before, with both men and women before his sister was involved in that.. accident.. It was that it was now, that bothered him so much. The red haired assassin had been confused since the day his sister had woke up, could he now feel again? His reason for vengeance was now gone, his sister was awake, was Ken just the impulse his body had made now it could feel again? Was this love.. or just need? He had to believe it was love, he had to believe that he belonged in the arms of the former goalkeeper, and, that the former goalkeeper belonged in his embrace as well.  
  
// I'll see, to me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
  
You'd be, so perfect with me but you just  
  
Can't see, you turn every head but you don't  
  
See me //  
  
"Aya-kun!" the genki blonde shouted above the squealing of the girls. Aya, though his sister was awake, and everyone knew his real name, the name Aya had stuck, Weiss were too used to calling him it, he was too used to hearing it, to change back to Ran now would seem, wrong. But did that mean that Ran no longer existed? "Aya-kun!!" Omi shouted a little louder this time to try and grab their leader's attention, the resident dart thrower had noticed that their crimson haired flower man seemed to be drifting away from them recently, especially with the missions drying up. He seemed to be thinking too much, as if he was doubting something, but all the time he spent thinking, he could put into action, to prove himself wrong. The blonde sighed as Aya eventually cast his violet eyes toward him. "..What is it?" Aya asked in his usual authoritative tone. The youngest member of Weiss had almost forgotten with all that thinking about his leader's mental state, that he actually came over here to ask him something. "I can't reach the wire that the customer wants.. could you please come help me?" The shorter of the two almost whimpered. It was embarrassing always having to ask the others to reach something for him, as he was too much of a chibi, as Youji would put it, to reach it himself. One of these days, he'll grow a couple of inches, reach that shelf himself.  
  
Omi had that determined look on his face, that one where he tries to look older than he is and just ends up coming off as adorable. Aya had almost felt like smiling, but instead he nodded for Omi to lead the way, easily reaching to the shelf and taking the wire from it, handing it to the school boy next to him. "Thank you Aya-kun.." Omi said quietly, looking to the floor before he disappeared into the crowd of women once again. Closing his eyes, Aya leant back against the shelf, falling back into his thinking state of mind, only to be interrupted again twenty seconds later by a small group of girls, who more than anything just wanted to hear him speak. Why wouldn't these girls leave him alone? Youji, Ken and Omi would be a lot more appreciative of their company, or at least would treat the girls as if they were. To Aya that was their mistake, if you don't treat them like they're wanted, then they'll get the idea that they're not.  
  
"Omi.." a small whisper had caught the attention of the blue eyed boy. "Hai?" he walked toward the door, where the whisper was coming from, only to be grabbed by three arms that pulled him quite roughly out of the shop. Ken, meanwhile, had been watching Omi from his position near the cash register, making sure that the youngest member of their team wasn't getting into any trouble, but all that it seemed to be was a guy and a couple of girls, giving Omi some kind of challenge. Ken was confused about this so he watched a little longer until one of the girls produced Omi's laptop, now Ken knew he didn't have to watch over the little one, he knew that he'd get his computer back, Omi would kill for that little electrical device. Ken finished paying for a small group of girls and flashed them a smile to let them know that he had appreciated their business. As soon as they started to move away, Ken's eyes also started to wander. He let the green orbs fall over each of the people in the room, including his teammates, but always found his eyes kept wanting to fall upon one person, one Aya Fujimiya, well, Ran Fujimiya, but the name meant nothing, it was the man beneath the name Ken had grown so fond of. He often wondered whether Aya knew how beautiful he was, and by beautiful he meant breathtaking. Ken had often found himself thinking of what it would be like to be in those strong arms, to be entwined with that body, to be part of that man's heart and to offer him a piece of his own, it was just that, well, Aya wouldn't be interested, would he?  
  
Omi nodded to the request of the three in front of him, not because he had to, after all he could take back his computer in a second, it was because he wanted to. He could tell that his face was heating up, but he really didn't care, hopefully the three that had given his challenge would take it as embarrassment and not, as it was, a full on blush. He had been dreaming of doing this for months now. The elder member of Weiss had flirted with him, sure, but did he have any idea of how far he was really pushing this "chibi"? The taller blonde had flirted with everyone, everyone that had entered the shop, unless they managed to state they were under eighteen, but this golden rule that Youji lived by seemed to have let Omi by. Was this a sign that Youji liked him too? Or was Youji just so comfortable around him that he didn't feel that he needed to effect Omi with that rule? Either way it didn't matter, Omi could always pass this moment off to the others as a dare given to him, that he hadn't really wanted to do it, but he secretly hoped that maybe Youji would return these feelings.  
  
// I'll put a spell on you  
  
You'll fall asleep  
  
When I put a spell on you  
  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
  
And you'll realise that you love me. Yeah, yeah //  
  
Aya had been watching Omi outside, his little fan group seemed to have gotten bored and had went to pester Ken. He hadn't wanted to pass off his problems to Ken, but he knew that the brown haired young man could handle them better than he could. Anyway, back to Omi, that determined look had reappeared on his face, but this time it was accompanied by a subtle blush as he walked in brushing past the hoards of customers towards one Youji Koudou. Youji had his back turned and didn't see it coming before a hand pulled him round, an arm slinking around his neck before pulling him down to meet their soft lips, the kiss had been initiated, and it was only polite for Youji to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the slim waist before him. Before he knew it he was lost in the sheer passion of the moment, lips parting and slips of flesh clashing in a dance of pure heat. It seemed like a blissful eternity, but in reality it was only a few seconds before the kiss was broken and his brain allowed the images that his eyes had been sending him through. "O..Omittchi?" The younger was blushing furiously as he bowed slightly and then ran off back out the shop to take his laptop back and to try and calm his rapidly beating heart.  
  
"Omittchi?" Youji repeated.. His natural grace and confidence seemingly lost to confusion. Omi wasn't meant to kiss him, Omi was meant to be the innocent one, the naïve one, the one Youji loved but never wanted to corrupt. He was still standing in the middle of the shop floor, Aya, Ken and the customers had watched him enjoy that kiss, really enjoy it, most of the girls were smiling and even Ken had an amused look on his face, but still Youji couldn't move. Though the physical presence had gone, he could still feel Omi there, it was captivating, it was like his first kiss all over again. His body slowly began to recover and he ran his hand through his hair, reaching to tie it up again before realising his hair tie had disappeared, and he had the oddest feeling that the genki boy had took it from him.  
  
Omi kept himself pressed against the wall, his laptop in his right hand, trapped in a tight grip while in his left hand he played with the band he had taken out of Youji's hair during their kiss. It was everything he had been dreaming about and more. He hadn't expected to get so lost in the kiss, to just forget where he was, who was looking at him. Omi snapped the band around his wrist. Even if Youji didn't like him, he'd always have that band to remind him of that kiss. He turned around to walk back into the shop only to be stopped by a tall body in front of him. A soft hand cupped his chin gently before his eyes were raised to meet with Youji's soft smile "That's two things you've stolen from me chibi.." he said calmly before he placed a reassuring kiss upon the nervous school boy's lips.  
  
//Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
  
And I know, that waiting is all you can do  
  
Sometimes//  
  
Ken had watched the whole thing.. of course he hadn't seen Youji and Omi but himself and Aya. He hadn't even realised the smile that crept upon his face until Youji left to follow the youngest member of their team. He was still smiling when his gaze had risen to meet Aya's, a blush quickly over taking his face before he managed to look away. It was just that Aya was so.. hypnotizing to say the least. "If you're not buying anything get out!" Their fearless leader had snapped, Aya was embarrassed of being caught staring at Ken, by Ken himself that he just wanted to be alone, so he had to shout at the girls get them out of here. Youji and Omi walked in together, Omi was looking down, his cheeks flushed while Youji's arm was draped over him. Aya growled slightly under his breath, why couldn't Ken and him just work out that way? Though the younger member of the newly formed couple was obviously nervous about this public display of affection, Youji was there for reassurance, for support.  
  
Ken was happy for the two, but he couldn't help feeling jealousy pang at him as well. Aya was so distant, the chances that, even if Ken did pull off a stunt like Omi, that it'd actually pay off, were minimal. Aya'd probably push him away, keep him at a distance, probably not even look at him again. Was one kiss really worth all that risk? To lose the potential of everything for that one moment? Omi seemed to think so.. But Aya and Youji are so different. He could risk it all, even for that brief second of contact, he felt like he could risk it all and it would be worth it, but only if he succeeded.. if he lost Aya before he even had the chance to be with him, it would crush him.. He would wait, until he knew the time was right, and if that time never came? If that time never came then he and Aya just weren't meant to be, eventually he'd be able to accept that. There was no point in keeping the shop open while everything was in so much chaos, so Aya approached Ken. "Close up. I'll be in my room if you need me.."  
  
// I'll put a spell on you  
  
You'll fall asleep  
  
I'll put a spell on you  
  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
  
And you'll realise that you. Love me //  
  
  
  
Was the word please so hard to utter? For Aya perhaps it was.. Ken nodded to his words silently before lifting his head to watch the older man walk away, his gaze followed every movement that body made, his brain analysed what that body would feel like next to his own, against his own. It was like Ken and slipped into some kind of dream and as the crimson haired assassin disappeared behind the door, Ken's lips parted and he subconsciously said the words. "..I need you.." But by then, of course, it was too late. Omi cast him a concerned glance, and he wasn't sure if the little one had heard his words, but it didn't matter, nothing could be done about them, not yet. Picking up the keys Ken went toward the door, closing and locking them for the night. "Ken-kun?" Omi had said from somewhere behind him. "Hm?" was his detached answer. "Are you okay?" Ken smiled as he turned around reaching up to ruffle the younger's hair. "I'm fine Omi- kun, you go and have some fun alright?" his smile broadened. "Well done chibi.." he said affectionately, causing the small blonde to blush. "Thank you Ken.. goodnight!" he offered before turning to leave the room and catch up with Youji. As soon as the boy had disappeared the ex soccer player sighed. "..Goodnight".  
  
// I'll put a spell on you  
  
You'll fall asleep  
  
Cos I put a spell on you  
  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
  
And you'll realise that you, love, me yeah, yeah, yeah. //  
  
He had to leave. He couldn't stand being in that room. How did they find it so easy? Aya knew he loved Ken, just like Omi loved Youji, but he couldn't be that forward, not at the moment, probably, not for a long time. He still had to get used to the fact that he was still human, and the more he realised that the more he felt for Ken. Closing his door behind him Aya stripped off before going to the bathroom and splashing his face with water, washing and cleaning himself before laying on his bed, wrapping himself in the white sheets and staring at the space next to him. Would Ken ever lie there in the pale moon light? Would Aya ever get to feel that strong, athletic body next to his? Would he ever be able to stroke that smooth skin and trace the line of his electric smile with his fingers? To slowly stroke the chestnut strands that gently frame a tanned face and pale eyes? Aya sighed with frustration. He didn't know! He didn't know whether he could even if he got the chance! Would his mind let his body become human again? Could he risk it? All he knew was that a certain nineteen year old would be haunting his dreams that night as he placed a pale hand on he empty space next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End . AN - Hm.. hopefully this will be the first chapter of many.. but hey.. it might just be a one shot.. Review.. tell me what you think.. anything you'd want me to explain in the next chapter? What did you think of Youji and Omi? More importantly what did you think of Aya and Ken? I know that Youji and Omi did more, but I was just trying to prove that Omi and Youji are very different from Aya and Ken.. tell me if I conveyed that alright. Anyway.. I've got to go think of Ran.. mm.. Ran..  
  
Ja matte ne!  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


	2. Quietly Aware

Right, let's get a few things sorted before I carry on.. Um. Omi had his computer because those people had took it from him and challenged him to kiss one of his workmates to get it back. Omi didn't complain because.. well basically.. he fancied the pants off Youji so went to kiss him. All better? Sorry it wasn't clear enough before.  
  
Right.. and as my oh so "I'm such a huge Omi fan, get anything wrong and I'll threaten to kill you" friend has said. Omi is their leader.. not Aya as I keep saying.. but Hey.. I consider Aya to take charge a lot more during missions than Omi does.. so that's what I keep saying.. I never said I was technically correct.. it is more of my opinion.. there.. that should shut her up. But.. I guess I have to thank her too.. I kept asking her a lot of questions.. and she managed to put up with it.. so I guess I can let her rant about Omi by..  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Weiss *big sigh* Though.. hey.. if you really want to throw Aya and Ken my way.. be my guest.. you know you want to.  
  
Warnings - Shounen AI, violence, language, possible lime later on, that's about it so far.. the rating should be upped at the next chapter.. or maybe the one after that. Aya x Ken, Youji x Omi, One sided : Nagi x Omi, Schuldig x Aya.  
  
Archives - This fic is archived at http://mission.bravepages.com though it's just a temporary site, it's a great site. If anyone else would like to archive my fic please let me know before hand so I can check your site out and post the url in my next chapter.  
  
Key - -=Thoughts=-  
  
  
  
Strange and Beautiful  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Quietly Aware  
  
-=Omi open your eyes. Open your eyes damnit=-. Aya willed the young boy lying unconscious across the small room. He should've known that this was a trap. There wasn't enough information about the target for this to be a real mission. He span in the direction in which he could feel the other red haired man's presence, bringing his katana up ready to attempt another attack, but he was already gone. Schuldig's power to move faster than him had annoyed him for more than a while now. Everytime they had met since that almost fatal night, Schuldig had took immense pleasure in teasing him. In getting him riled up. Every time Schuldig would push Aya's mental limits, leaving him alone just before pushing him over the edge. He was code named after a cat, but in this fight, even he knew he was the mouse. The concern for Omi was growing in the pit of his stomach, he could hear the young boy mumble before he was invisibly lifted and slammed into the wall once more by the small telekinetic. "..Stop it." The words had escaped Aya's lips before he had the chance to stop them. The boy with the soft brown hair had turned to him and he had let Omi slide, slowly, down the wall, back into his unconscious pile.  
  
"Why Abyssinian.." Schuldig whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry.. Ran.." Only his sister was allowed to call him that, and obviously Schuldig knew that. "Who would've thought you could care?" that sultry voice finished. Aya tried to move, tried to, tried to, punch him would be enough. But he couldn't move, no matter how much his need to cause the German man physical harm tried to spur him on. "You really think I'd go that close to you without telekinetic support kitten?" Aya thanked whatever gods there were that he could still glare. He narrowed his dangerous violet eyes to meet Schuldig's green orbs. He'd have to remind himself never to do that again, he could feel Mastermind's overbearing presence in his mind, sorting through his memories, his private thoughts, his inner most desires, Ken. Emerald eyes lit up and Aya knew that Schuldig had seen, felt and probably enjoyed Aya's secrets. -=Let go of the weapon Kitten=- the order was said into his mind. Well he'd be long dead before he let that happen, the crimson haired member of Weiss managed to tighten his hold on his blade before he felt that hold falter. He knew that wasn't his own doing, no matter how tightly he tried to hold onto his katana it was slipping from him. Prodigy, it had to be. Since Schuldig's hold had been released he managed to look up to the youngest member of Schwartz, Nagi Naoe. His appearance was deceptively innocent, and if Aya had a rival for being the most detached person in Japan, he was locking gazes with him right now.  
  
It took the glint of his own blade for Aya to look away from Nagi. The sharp point of the blade insanely close to his face. The firey haired man turned to the short boy and nodded before Aya could feel himself being pushed against the wall only a couple of feet behind him. The impact was viscous, and though he wanted to complain aloud, he only cringed and bore the rest of the pain. The katana, it seemed had been moved with him, still mere inches from his face. -=Don't worry Ran, he won't harm that pretty face of yours, I wouldn't want him to spoil it for your little Siberian, well perhaps we'll do that another day=-. The blade floated away from him, but he could feel his right hand being dragged up the cold wall. He looked at Nagi, not giving away anything. What were they going to do to him? Only a sharp pain answered his question. He gritted his teeth as he tried to look toward the source of the searing pain, but all he was allowed to see was the end of his katana, obviously protruding from his hand and the wall. "Come now Ran.. scream.. it will help the pain.." Aya shot him a death glance, he had learned from last time not to glare. But he didn't say a word, didn't make a noise, after all it was what he was known for. "..Don't want to humour me koi?" The older red head said before making his way to Aya.. "Don't call me that.." were the first words the white hunter had said since his protest to try and save Omi. Schuldig had caught hold of Aya's concern over the sleeping boy in the corner. "Bombay'll be fine Aya.." this time he accentuated the twenty three year old's name "..Prodigy here would never let any harm to come to him.." For some reason, Aya had a bit of trouble believing that, but before his thoughts could linger any further on the usually genki boy, he felt the cold metal twist through his flesh. A soft ripping sound was heard as the blade widened the hole in his hand with the help of Nagi's telekinesis. Like he said once before, that boy was deceptively innocent. The pain was unbearable. He could feel the life giving liquid pouring from his wound. His knees wanted to buckle, he wanted to give in to the pain, or at least to stop it, but Mastermind and Prodigy were both very persistent, they wouldn't let him. Aya was still incredibly stubborn though, the only sound that reached his ears was the soft dripping of his own blood, falling onto the floor.  
  
Aya painfully lifted his eyes to watch Schuldig walk over to the fallen white hunter. A sick sense of panic arose all over Aya's body. -=Calm down Kitten.. I won't hurt him..=- Even Nagi was following Schuldig's movements in what Aya recognised as the detached version of concern. The German man knelt and reached inside Omi's jacket, retracting a clenched fist. When he began to approach Aya, the smile had widened considerably. What to do.. what to do.. the musical words pierced Abyssinian's thoughts. He still couldn't move, if he wasn't in such a dangerous position he would have wondered how the small boy could keep up this level of power for so long, especially with himself struggling against him so much. He could feel Schuldig push the cold metal of Omi's dart, piercing his left hand, it was left there for a few seconds, probably to make sure that the poison had entered his body before it was pushed through and into the wall to hold him up more efficiently. Aya's knees buckled beneath him within seconds, Nagi's hold had subsided but still the crimson haired white hunter couldn't move, infact, he was feeling as if he was about to pass out. No surprise with all the blood he was losing and the addition of the dart into his bloodstream. If there was one thing that could be said about Omi's darts, it was that they were efficient. Schuldig had motioned to Nagi, saying something that Aya could no longer hear and the quiet boy moved toward Aya's fallen teammate. The world was quickly becoming black, one last thought escaped Aya's mind before he was engulfed by the darkness, Ken. Schuldig huffed as the crimson haired assassin stopped moving. "You still haven't got him." It was a statement more than a question that came from the brunette's lips, so Schuldig chose not to answer him. Instead he moved toward the fallen Aya, using his right hand to softly caress his cheek. "I could have you now Abyssinian.. You will be mine.. Having you come to me on your own will be so much more gratifying.." He stood up and looked at Nagi, stealing a delicate yet loving kiss from Omi's sweetly soft lips. "Is that all you're going to do?" Schuldig complained, rolling his eyes. "It's all I need.." was the child's soft reply. "Oh yeah. Bombay's really going to fall for you with -that- attitude." The young brunette stood and was about to reply when he got interrupted by the soft sound of crackling on Omi's communicator, a sound that was quickly echoed by Aya's. "Abyssinian.. Bombay.. What's taking so long?" It was Ken, even the thought of that boy sent a furious anger through Schuldig's veins. A few more minutes past in silence. "Aya?.. Aya this isn't funny.. I know Omi probably convinced you to do this.. but we're starting to worry out here.. come on.. tell the chibi to quit it.." This time it was Balinese's voice that cut through the air. Omi started to stir from the sound of his lover's voice, Nagi quickly moved to stroke the blonde's hair, keeping him in a subdued position as the room filled again with silence. "Shh." the child whispered as Omi curled up against him, eventually falling back into unconsciousness. As Nagi got back off the floor, he removed Omi's communicator, throwing it out of the window so Balinese could cause no more distractions. "Aya.. this is beyond a joke now.." Ken muttered, his temper was obviously flaring. "Aya?.." his voice seemed to quieten down as he turned to Youji. "This isn't right Yotan.. Something's wrong.." Schuldig had been working on a little artwork while he had been listening to Siberian's words. He placed one of his hands around the back of Aya's neck and one over his chest as he leaned in, not moving the communicator, but speaking in an almost amused tone.. Sure that Siberian was the one at the end of this conversation "His last thoughts were of you Kitten.." He moved his hand slowly up Abyssinian's chest before kissing him ferociously, smearing a little of the red liquid over his pale lips. -=Come on Prodigy.. we'll continue this another night..=- he smirked a little at Nagi, who was looking directly at Omi.. Before leading the fifteen year old out of the building.  
  
"His last thoughts were of you Kitten.." The almost mocking voice on the end of the communicator was instantly recognisable "Schuldig!" Wait a second.. his last thoughts..? "What the hell have you done to him?!" The more rash form of Ken was not a slave to restraint, but there was only silence in his ear. "Schuldig!. Schuldig!" a loud growl cut through the air.. ".Omi. answer me.. come on chibi!" Youji was pleading with the silence on the other side of the conversation.. if you could call it that. "Damnit!' Ken screamed. "I knew we should've gone in earlier.. come on Yotan.. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.." Youji peered over the top of his glasses at Ken before nodding and following him back to their target. The door swung upon slowly and silently, but neither Ken or Youji entered the room. Both were stunned to silence, on the opposite wall from them Aya was on his knees, falling forward. His arms being held up crucifixion style with his katana and one of Omi's darts respectively. Blood was smeared over his face and falling from both his hands, words were written above the crimson haired one, in equally crimson liquid. His last thoughts were of you.. Ken took a few cautious steps forward, but even if Schuldig hadn't left he wouldn't have noticed. His eyes were fixed on the almost sickening sight ahead of him. "Oh god.. Aya.." he whispered before moving quickly across the room, lifting Aya's head in his hands. "Aya.. can you hear me?" his eyes searched his body before pulling the dart out of his left hand. The taller man fell forward, and Ken had to move quickly to catch him before he could cause his right hand any more damage. "Aya..?" he lifted the dart into the air. "Yotan.. is this the deadly one?" he mumbled, his eyes scanning Aya for any sign of life. Youji though, was too busy trying to get Omi to wake up. "Omittchi?.. wake up.." he said, carefully brushing hair out of Omi's eyes. "Y..Youji-kun..?" Omi said as he slowly opened his eyes.. "..What.." He quickly sat up. "Aya!" he shouted, his eyes wide as he scanned the room. He tried getting up but quickly fell back into Youji's arms as the injuries Nagi had caused him earlier caught up with the groggy boy. "Don't worry chibi.. is the blue dart deadly?" The elder blonde softly asked. "N-no.. It's a tranquilizer.." Youji smiled, and he could practically feel Ken sigh in relief. "It'll be ok Omittchi.. get some sleep now.." he said as he lifted the boy into his arms, waiting for him to settle down before he walked over to Ken. "You care for him don't you KenKen?" he asked as he offered the younger man the sleeping boy. Ken took Omi from the man seven years his senior and nodded, using his body to hold Aya's up as Youji pressed his foot against the wall, pulling the katana from Aya's hand, before placing the sharp blade on Omi to rest. "Be careful Ken-kun.. don't get yourself hurt.."  
  
Hm.. I didn't like this chapter much.. it was shorter than the first.. and a lot more confusing to write.. I didn't want to write all the stuff about Youji having to carry Aya out of there.. so let's just pretend I did ne? Next chapter will be Ken going to confront Aya about what Schuldig said. And speaking of Schu Schu, what's he got in store for Aya? Will Aya's and Ken's feelings for eachother ever come out to the ones that matter most? Who knows..  
  
I know it was bad.. but review anyway ne? ah oh well.. I'm kind of disappointed with myself now.. I should be able to write much better than this.. Ah what the hey.. they'll be a torture scene later on in the fic where I'll really shine.. anyway read on or.. -=points to Aya=-  
  
Aya : Shine!!  
  
Ja matte ne!  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


	3. Time has come to shine

Welcome to Strange and Beautiful Part three.. and yes.. I am updating quite fast.. I realised that myself, perhaps I should slow down. Anyway.. please you guys.. keep reviewing. It's the only reason I keep writing, and if the reviews dry up so will this fic.. *mutters something about CrimsonShinigami before she turns to her last chapter. She says this without tone* I am so sorry about what I said about you fic. I was out of order.. you're coming along well.. *rolls her eyes*  
  
Thanks so far to - fei, CrimsonShinigami (Though I force her to review), chibi koneko, Moonraven, Yaoke, Keesha Kal'daka, Cezz, LittleIsa, Fuyukaze- Yuki and Kyri.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Weiss * sobs * I'll stop sobbing if Project Weiss get in contact with me and let me meet Hiro Yuuki, Tomokazu Seki, Takehito Koyasu, Hikaru Midorikawa, Shinchirou Miki, Nozomu Sasaki and the rest of the seiyuu.. * stops sobbing * Okay.. we all know there's no chance of that happening.. so let's just stick with our basic disclaimer.  
  
Warnings - Shounen ai, AyaKen, YoujiOmi. Language, angst, violence.  
  
Key - -=Thoughts=-  
  
*************************************************  
  
Strange and Beautiful  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - Time has come to shine  
  
A growl escaped Aya's lips, not for the first time that day. He glared at the small pile of bamboo on the floor with contempt. "Aya-kun.. are you alright?" Omi's concerned voice echoed from his place at his computer. "Aa.." was the only reply. The tall, crimson haired man lifted his right hand to look at the bandages, it had been two days since the incident with Schuldig and he couldn't even lift a small pile of tied bamboo, how long would it be until he could wield his katana again? However long it was, Aya knew his patience would be long gone before he was even halfway there. "..Aya..?" Omi stood, silhouetted by the light from his computer screen. He was almost fully recovered, only a few bruises on his back and his legs caused him discomfort now, but no matter how much he protested Youji wouldn't let him work, assassin or florist. The blonde boy looked at Aya.. he had fallen into a staring contest with the crimson dyed fabrics around the wound in his palm. "Aya, you'll end up hurting yourself even more if you keep doing that.. please.. just read a book.. don't strain your injuries."  
  
A grunt was all Omi had in reply as Aya circled to the front of the sofa, sitting on it and placing his arms so his wrists crossed at his groin, each hand resting on it's opposite thigh. Omi sighed, it was amazing how childish Aya could act sometimes, even if his childishness was tinted with anger, he understood how much Aya wanted to get back out there, all this sitting inside was killing him too, and it had only been two days. They had gotten Ken to phone Omi's school to say that he was ill pretty bad, so he could have as much time as he needed to recover, but the genki blonde just wanted to get out of there now. He hadn't seen the full extent of Aya's injuries until they had got back to the shop, and Ken clumsily had tried to carry him inside. They had tied Aya's hands in Ken's orange sweater to try and at least contain the bleeding, but as Youji had pulled the crimson haired man from his car seat, he had noticed that a soft trickle of blood was coming from the back of his head, probably when prodigy had pinned him against the wall.  
  
When they had removed the material from Aya's hands, Omi could feel his stomach convulse at the sight of the ripped flesh, still moist as blood kept pouring from the wound. A dark vein was in sight as it hung from the hole in the flesh, but it wasn't cut itself. Nagi could be very precise when he wanted to be. What Omi couldn't understand was why Mastermind and Prodigy hadn't put himself through that kind of torture, in comparison to Aya, they had basically asked him to leave, and hit him with the door when he went out. The youngest member of Weiss turned back to his computer and the scrolling data on its screen. Aya closed his eyes and tilted his head forward focusing on ignoring the annoying pain emanating from his open hands, it was like someone had set fire to his palms and was pouring gasoline onto them every few hours, the burning sensation never seemed to leave him. His mind was clouded with thoughts about a couple of nights ago, the searing pain, the look on Schuldig's face, Schuldig's words. He knew. He knew about Ken, he must've said something to him.  
  
The crimson haired assassin had noticed that the brunette had become suddenly more quiet when he was in the room. It could've just been through guilt, though it was Aya's fault for not defending himself and Omi well enough, he knew the teal eyed brunette would blame himself for not being there to help protect the chibi. Ken had been standing on the metallic steps watching Aya for a good two minutes now and the taller man hadn't even moved. Over the last two days he had been deliberating with himself whether he should confront Aya over what Schuldig had said to him, but there was always a voice at the back of his mind that cried "Schuldig told you that.. SCHULDIG!" And let's face it.. Schuldig wasn't the most trust- worthy person in the world. Sighing, Ken made his way to Omi, who was deep in thought while staring at his computer screen.  
  
"Omi.?" Ken almost whispered to avoid being noticed by Aya, but he was almost sure that if he had shouted Aya wouldn't have snapped out of that little trance. The blue eyed boy turned around almost instantly. "Hai?" Ken couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he watched the obviously exhausted blonde. He needed to talk to Aya and Youji had said that he'd keep Omi busy. "Youji said he needed to talk to you.." Ken said quietly. He didn't know what distraction Youji had planned, but he knew for sure that whatever it was wouldn't help Omi's condition at all. This thought didn't occur to Omi though, or perhaps it did, as he practically lit up, before getting up and moving past him quickly.  
  
A weight sat next to him on the sofa, causing the red head's wounds to move and the burning sensation to return with new flair. He kept his eyes tightly shut for a few moments before he prepared to glare at the person responsible for agitating his pain. He stopped though as he realised that it was the brunette, the brunette who had been taking up all his thoughts, the source of all his doubts. "Aya?" those teal eyes gave away the concern that Ken had held for him. "What is it?" the words sounded a little harsh, but both of them were used to the tone that Aya had adopted. The words that left Ken's lips sounded nervous, rehearsed, but it was if he had stage fright in the middle of a performance. "I.. I mean. we, we need to talk.." That confirmed it.. Schuldig had told him. "Schuldig.. He told me somethings that I.." he couldn't quite find the words he wanted to say. What if he was wrong? What if this was all a part of one of Mastermind's plans to get Weiss to separate? He had started to babble, though strings of words were escaping his mouth, none of them came together to make any sense.  
  
Aya was tired of Ken's attempts to save his feelings so he decided he would get up, leaving the younger man there to deliberate his thoughts. He barely got off the sofa though before Ken's voice sounded in protest. "Ran.. please.." Ran.. there was that name again. "Ken.. if you're going to say something.. say it.. I have better things to do." He lied. "Schuldig told me your last thoughts were of me.." God, he did know. "I just wanted to know whether it was true.." The brunette looked up at him with pleading eyes, the green that was in them sparkling in the little light that was in the room. Aya stayed silent, he couldn't admit or deny it, no matter how much his mind told him to deny it, his body wanted to risk hearing what Ken had thought of it. Ken didn't know what to make of Aya's silence. He hadn't really got this far into his plan of talking to Aya, he couldn't just shout that he loved him. So he stood, gently taking hold of the older man's arm, hoping for this to be more effective in conveying what he felt rather than stuttered words. Aya's eyes shot to the point of his arm where Ken had reached for physical contact.  
  
This wasn't right, he couldn't mean it. He was more than prepared for rejection, but to be accepted without saying a word? No.. nobody was allowed to love him, how could they? He was a cold, murdering bastard. He wouldn't even let his sister love him anymore, he lived to love her, but now, after what he had become, he couldn't allow her to love something so tainted, and the same was true for Ken. Though he and Ken were the same, Ken went to great lengths to regret what they did. Aya never did, all those people were, were just money. Aya still hadn't moved and Ken was starting to worry. "..Aya?" his slight grip tightened slightly. "You can't do that.." it was practically a whisper, but it was all Aya could muster. "What?" Ken asked, obviously confused. "You can't.. I am no longer worthy of love.." Aya swiftly pulled his arm free from Ken's tentative grasp.  
  
What was he saying? He wanted Ken more than anything, and now Ken showed some interest in return, he pushed him away? He was always in a battle with himself over what was best for him and the people he loved, how come the side that wanted to be loved never won? "Aya.. I thought.." Ken had started, but yet again the words escaped him. Aya was allowed to love him, but he wasn't allowed to return that affection? What the hell was with that? Anger was building within his athletic frame, he knew Aya loved him now, and he knew that he loved Aya too. Just Aya's insecurities were standing in the way. He had subconsciously balled both of his hands into fists. "That's.. That's not fair.." he protested.. "Damnit! That isn't fair!" his voice was raised as tears tried to push past their teal coloured confines.  
  
The pain in his hands were nothing compared to the pain that was raising in his heart. "I'm as bad as you!" Ken's words were digging into his skin. "I'm not anymore worthy of being loved.. and yet you care for me.. why aren't I allowed to..to.." he had broken down. His body was trying to keep that strong stance he always held, and his eyes were kept up defiantly, though he couldn't speak through the tears. "I love you.. and I can't stop just because you say you're not worthy of it.." his voice was nothing but a mere whisper by now, his hands falling out of their anger driven position. "I love you.." he had waited months for those words to leave his mouth, but now they had done, they were being denied. Aya hadn't moved or spoken since Ken had started to shout. Three seconds after their love for eachother had come out, and this was how much he had hurt Ken already? He knew that if he had allowed them to be together, this pain would come, only a little later. "..Ken?" Aya spoke, his eyes showing how much he regretted doing this, but luckily Ken wasn't looking up. "What?" that single word was like twisting a blade into Aya's heart, the hurt that tinted it.  
  
".I'm sorry.." for the first time since his sister was put into that coma, he had said those words and meant it with all his soul. Well, what was left of it. He stepped forward and placed his cold, ivory hand onto Ken's warm tanned cheeks, the younger almost jumped at the reaction of the two temperatures as Aya softly brushed the tears from both his eyes, stroking his cheek softly before pulling his hand away. Aya had wanted to savour that for a slight bit longer, he had wanted to keep hold of Ken, but there was no doubt he'd only leach that warmth that he had felt. He couldn't allow it. Ken's cheeks were flushed from the tears, and his eyes were glazed as he blinked at Aya's movements. "Aya..?" Ken whispered.. searching the taller man for any sign of emotion, he found it, he found longing in Aya's violet eyes, before the crimson haired warrior turned and left the room. Maybe there was hope for them yet and Ken would work to get Aya to realise that. To see that they could love eachother, that this wasn't a one sided love.  
  
****************************************  
  
Notes - In the last Chapter.. I said Shine.. Ran was saying SHI-NE.. and you know that Charli.. This chapter title is Shine as in to shine, to glow, to be luminescent.  
  
Aya : -=singing=- By the look in your eye, I can tell you're gonna cry. Is it over me? -=cups Ken's face in his pale hands=- If it is, save your tears.. for I'm.. not worth it you see..  
  
AS : -= staring at them both with starry fangirl eyes=- Damn.. tempted to write a songfic with that song in it now.. Though the song fits Youji a little more.. *ponders* Oh.. Paul Young's Where I Lay my Hat (That's my home).. which.. obviously.. I don't own. Please Review.. keep me going! If you know anyone who reviewed this fic before.. tell them to review now.. and tell your friends.. etc etc etc.. you know the rant.  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


End file.
